


Rust and Stardust

by jaesbum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But mostly porn, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesbum/pseuds/jaesbum
Summary: in which Jaebum is the hot TA and Jackson is a second semester senior looking for an easy A





	Rust and Stardust

When Jackson steps into the lecture hall for ECON 101 at the start of the new semester, there’s a dull throbbing in his head, a soreness to his back and shoulders, and a lethargic limp to his step. So maybe staying up past 3AM to get drunk off his ass and pass out on his couch hadn’t been the greatest idea, especially when his first class started at nine, but as a second semester senior he’s entitled to these kinds of experiences. There’s fifteen weeks left in the semester, fifteen weeks to drink, party, and okay fine maybe study, himself silly before he enters the real world of taxes, insurance policies, 401k plans and whatever other mind-numbingly mundane topics came with adulthood. Until then, he intends to make the most of it.

He’s a live-in-the-moment kind of guy, carpe diem, seize the day and all that, and right now, at this very moment, there’s about a thousand different places he’d rather be than sat on some creaky wooden desk listening to 80 year old Dr. Jung drone on about supply and demand.

Thankfully though he won’t have to suffer through this whole ordeal alone. His friend Jinyoung has signed up with him. Actually more like forced Jackson to sign up with the threat of pissing on every snapback he’d ever owned if he didn’t. Jackson would’ve preferred something easy like Intro to Astronomy or Hip Hop and Religion for his free elective, but Park Jinyoung is a force not to be reckoned with, and besides he really fucking loves his snapbacks.

“Jackson! Over here!”

Somewhere amidst the buzz of idle chatter Jackson hears his name, and glancing up he sees that it’s Jinyoung, seated in the back row with his pencil and notebook lined neatly on his desk. Jackson rolls his eyes. Typical Jinyoung.

He trudges up the steps with no sense of urgency, slumps down into the seat next to Jinyoung, and with a groan drops his head down on the desk.

“Damn,” Jinyoung remarks with a snort. “You look like shit.”

Jackson flips him off.

“What’d you do? Get hammered with Mark and forget you signed up for a 9AM?”

Jackson whines, pulling his snapback over his face. “Please shut up.”

Jinyoung laughs amusedly, opening his mouth to fit in another sly remark, but the retort dies instantly on his tongue when the professor walks into the room. He jots his name and office hours down on the board behind him, steps to the podium, and that’s Jackson’s cue to close his eyes and drift off to dreamland.

Unfortunately for him, Jinyoung has other ideas. “Hey!” he whispers with a nudge to Jackson’s ribs.

Jackson ignores him.

“Hey!” he tries again.

“Jackson!” And again.

And on the third nudge, Jackson scowls and lifts his head to shoot laser beams into his friend’s eyes.

“What?!” he whisper-shouts in annoyance.

Jinyoung looks smug as he grins. “Check out the TA.”

Jackson is already suffering from a massive fucking hangover, and if Jinyoung has denied him a well-deserved power nap to ridicule some poor TA for wearing black shoes with brown socks, he’s decided he’s going to rip his fucking head off.

But as it is, that’s not the case, for when he finally turns his attention to the front of the room, he finds himself face to face with the most sinfully gorgeous specimen of man he’s ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.

His hair is a shade of ebony black, effortlessly styled to hang just above his eyes where a pair of thick rimmed glasses sit perched upon a perfectly sculpted nose, and it could just be the phosphorescent lights but Jackson swears there’s a golden glow surrounding him. He’s dressed in a brown plaid button up, collar and cuffs folded over a white knit sweater matched with black slacks and beat up Chucks, but the cherry on top of it all are the various piercings studding both his ears.

It all screams preppy bad ass, and just on looks alone Jackson has decided to put him on the top of his “to-do” list, but then he smiles and looks up at the class and for a moment Jackson thinks he hears angels singing.

“I’m Jaebum,” he says. “I’ll be your TA for this semester.”

Jackson sighs, melting into his seat, and just like that he decides that Intro to Microeconomics is his new favorite subject.

 

 

+

 

 

 

The following Wednesday before class Jackson arrives early to snag a seat closer to the front (not too close though, he doesn’t want Jaebum to think he’s an overachiever). When Jinyoung arrives moments later he looks at him with furrowed brows.

“What are you doing?” he asks, suspicious. “I thought you were like, allergic to the front row.”

Jackson smiles. “Didn’t I tell you? I found a cure. His name is Jaebum.”

Jinyoung makes a retching noise as he drops down into the seat next to him. “Please tell me you’ve never tried to use that line on anyone.”

Jackson narrows his eyes. “You’re one to talk, Mr. Hopelessly in Love with Mark Tuan.”

Jinyoung scowls. “Shut up.”

Jackson does; not because Jinyoung told him to. But because right on cue, Jaebum strolls in with Dr. Jung, stylishly dressed in a leather jacket and distressed denim jeans that cling tightly to his well-built frame.

“Today we’ll be starting on the topic of marginal utility,” Dr. Jung announces as he pulls up his PowerPoint presentation. “It is the gain or loss from the increase or decrease in the consumption of a good or service…”

Jackson tunes him out almost immediately, eyes wandering to Jaebum and settling on the curves of his pretty, pink lips. Jackson bets they’d look just as pretty stretched around his cock.

His eyes remain there for the duration of the lecture, mesmerized by their dusty pink hue and slick, glossy sheen, until suddenly he catches Jaebum’s eyes wander to his row and land on his seat. It’s brief, maybe two or three seconds, and there’s plenty of other people around him but Jackson is almost certain it’s him Jaebum’s looking at because when he smiles back, Jaebum quickly glances away. And it could just be wishful thinking, but Jackson swears there’s a redness to his cheeks that wasn’t there a moment ago.

 

 

+

 

 

 

Friday’s class is more of the same. Jackson sits in the same seat as before, making eyes at Jaebum while Dr. Jung drones on in the background, only this time Jaebum doesn’t look away. He holds his gaze for one, then two, then three seconds, and on the fourth he arches his brow and smiles almost imperceptibly. The look in his eyes is inquisitive, like he’s wondering what Jackson is doing staring at him instead of the board, but beneath it is something more; something shiny like intrigue; something dark like allure. But Jackson never gets a chance to pinpoint exactly what it is, because suddenly Jaebum is on his feet, moving up the aisles, passing out handouts for the day’s lecture.

Jackson straightens up in his seat as he approaches, counts three, then two, then one row between them. But even as he puffs his chest out and runs a hand through his hair, the air in his lungs seems to instantly deflate the minute Jaebum stops in front of him.

Jaebum is just as breathtaking up close; with chiseled cheekbones, jutting jawline and the cutest pair of moles above his left eye. And Jackson knows he’s not being subtle when he shamelessly rakes his eyes down Jaebum’s lean figure but how exactly does anyone expect him to stop himself?

“Thanks.” He smiles and bats his eyelashes as he reaches out for the stack of papers, maybe flexing his muscles a little more than is necessary but hey his pecs look amazing in this shirt and he didn’t spend all those hours at the gym for nothing.

Their fingers brush lightly as Jackson takes the papers into his hand, an undeniable spark shooting up his arm the moment their skin comes into contact. Jackson wonders if Jaebum feels it too.

“You’re welcome.” Jaebum peers down at him with a smile, angelic with the way the light from the windows shine down on him. And this time there’s no mistaking the blush that suddenly rushes to his cheeks.

 

 

+

 

 

 

As the weeks progress, the glances grow more frequent. Jaebum remains shy, demure, only ever holding his gaze for a few seconds at a time, but always with a barely perceptible smile on his lips. Jackson on the other hand is bold, shameless, eyeing Jaebum longingly like a predator does its prey, waiting patiently in the shadows for the right opportunity to pounce.

Coincidentally, that opportunity arrives on the third week of class, when Jackson receives back his first graded assignment.

Everyone is buzzing with chatter, comparing solutions and fretting over scores, and meanwhile Jackson is staring down at his paper in total disbelief. Well okay, not total disbelief. It’s not all that surprising considering he hasn’t been paying much attention in class and has little to no idea what’s going on in the course. But Jackson had assumed Jaebum would be lenient with him, that they’d reached some kind of understanding in the stolen glances between them. He thought that he’d simply look the other way, give him partial credit or at least a D-.

Clearly, as evidenced by the big fat letter F at the top of his paper, that’s not the case.

Despondent, he slumps down in his seat with a sigh, flipping his paper over in frustration, and that’s when he sees it: the scrawled handwriting at the corner of the page.

_See me in my office after class_

Jackson stares down at it with the same expression of disbelief, muttering the words repeatedly under his breath as if they’ll vanish off the page should he stop. But they don’t. They’re real. And so is the smile on Jaebum’s face when Jackson glances up and locks eyes with him.

 

 

+

 

 

 

When Jackson arrives at Jaebum’s office later that day, there’s slight apprehension in the way he pauses before raising his fist to rap lightly against the door. He’s never been alone in a room with Jaebum before, never even spoken to him outside of light pleasantries here and there, and the realization has his heart hammering loud in his chest.

He has yet to determine exactly what Jaebum’s intentions are; whether friendly, innocent, or something else entirely. But Jackson’s known for a long time what his own are and regardless of what Jaebum thinks or feels, he’s resolved to make it clear just exactly what he wants from him. It’s risky, he knows, but Jackson can be very persuasive.

“Come in!” Jaebum’s voice floats from behind the door and with a sharp intake of breath, Jackson carefully pushes it open.

Jaebum’s office is small and quaint; with bookshelves, a chalkboard, and two chairs in front of a reasonably sized desk. Behind it sits Jaebum in a high back leather chair, looking studious in a pair of horn-rimmed glasses perched low on the bridge of his nose.

“Hi, uh, you wanted to see me?” Jackson says as he steps into the room, anxiously fiddling with the straps of his backpack.

Jaebum glances up at him with a raised brow. “Jackson right?”

Jackson nods.

“Have a seat. Oh and close the door behind you, would you?” Jaebum’s voice demands obedience and Jackson is nothing but willing to oblige.

“I wanted to talk to you about the assignment you turned in,” Jaebum says as Jackson settles into one of the chairs across from him. “Seems like you had a bit of trouble with it.”

Jackson shrugs. “Yeah I guess.”

“Are you having trouble following along in class?” Jaebum asks. “I noticed you seem a bit distracted.”

Jackson smirks. “Well I guess it is a bit distracting when a guy as hot as you is standing in the room.”

Jaebum’s mouth drops open slightly, the tiniest expression of shock on his face before he clenches his jaw and clears his throat. “That’s very nice of you to say but—”

“Can we just skip the lecture and get to the point?” Jackson says, impatient. “I’ve got a class at 11.”

Jaebum looks confused. “I don’t think I know what you mean,” he says.

“The reason why I’m here.” Jackson stands to his feet. “I see the way you look at me in class.” He eyes Jaebum coyly, trailing a finger lightly across the desk as he circles it. “I know what you really called me in here for.”

“Really?” Jaebum looks doubtful as he crosses his arms over his chest. “And what’s that?”

“You wanted to tell me about an extra credit opportunity,” Jackson answers with a smile, stopping in front of Jaebum to sit at the edge of his desk.

Jaebum narrows his eyes, lips pursed in a thin line as if choosing his next words carefully. “I can’t assign students extra work. You have to ask Dr. Jung about that.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Oh don’t be such a prude.” He leans down to rest his hands on the armrest of Jaebum’s chair, and with his lips hot against the elder’s ear whispers, “You and I both know that’s not what I meant.”

Jaebum shudders noticeably. “No,” he breathes. “I’m not sure I do.” But there’s a certain anticipation in his voice, a nervous quality to the way he licks his lips, and judging from the iron grip he has on the armrests of his chair Jackson can tell that all he really needs is a push.

“Oh?” Leaning in, Jackson stops just short of Jaebum’s lips, hovering over teasingly as he eyes him through thick lashes and asks, “Then should I show you?”

He counts one, two, three heartbeats, and on the fourth he closes the remaining space between them and melds their mouths together in a slow, soft kiss.

Jaebum’s lips turn out to be everything Jackson had dreamed they’d be; sweet like cinnamon and honey, soft like powdered snow. And fuck is he a good kisser. He presses back with equal want and fervor, slides his tongue past Jackson’s parted lips and licks into his mouth until he’s a pliant, moaning mess.

“We shouldn’t,” Jaebum pants as Jackson climbs into his lap, sitting astride him to tangle his fingers in his hair and trail open mouthed kisses along his jaw. “I’m your TA. I’ll lose my job.”

“Then stop me,” Jackson mutters against his skin.

Jaebum doesn’t; only gasps when Jackson suddenly shoves a hand down his pants and palms at his growing erection. “What are you doing?”

Jackson smirks and smoothes his hands over Jaebum’s thighs, sliding off the chair and onto his knees where he undoes the button and zipper on Jaebum’s jeans. “Earning my extra credit.”

He reaches into Jaebum’s boxer briefs, freeing his turgid length, and chokes on a gasp at the sight. Jackson had figured it’d be pretty but not like this.

Above him Jaebum whines, “Jackson I really don't think we should—ah!”

Jackson silences him by wrapping his fingers around his dick, lightly thumbing at the slit, smirking when it twitches in his hand. “You want me to stop now?”

Jaebum shakes his head, blushing bright red. Jackson thinks he looks adorable. “N-no. Please don’t.”

So with a smile Jackson slides his hand down to the base of the shaft, wets his lips and glances up at Jaebum, then circles his tongue around the tip and swallows around him.

Jaebum throws his head back and groans, fingers twisting tightly in Jackson’s hair but not in a way that makes him feel trapped or uncomfortable. If anything it sends a thrill down his spine, a tight coiling in the pit of his stomach knowing that he makes Jaebum feel good.

Inch by inch, Jackson sucks him down, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing steadily up and down while tracing arbitrary patterns with his tongue. Jaebum voices his appreciation with soft moans, a whispered _fuck yes_ , a throaty _just like that_ until his cock hits the back of Jackson’s throat and he curses loudly.

That’s Jackson’s cue to increase his pace, flatten his tongue against the underside of Jaebum’s dick, and suck him to shuddering release.

 

 

+

 

 

 

“Give me your number,” Jackson says later as he’s getting ready to head out the door.

Jaebum narrows his eyes. “Why?”

“So I can send you a dick pic later,” Jackson cheekily replies, only half joking.

Jaebum flinches. “You’re not being serious are you?”

“I don’t know.” Jackson smirks, eyes shining with wicked intent. “Do you want me to be?”

A muscle leaps in Jaebum’s jaw as he bites down on his back teeth, and then he sighs. “Give me your phone.”

 

 

+

 

 

 

The next day in class Jackson skips excitedly to his seat, humming a happy tune as he drops down next to Jinyoung and beams.

“Someone’s happy,” Jinyoung flatly remarks.

Jackson wriggles his eyebrows and grins. “Guess who got the TA’s number?”

“Shut up!” Jinyoung’s eyes widen as he gasps. “You did not!”

“Did too,” Jackson replies, pulling out his phone. “Watch this.”

By now, Jaebum and the professor have entered the room, taking their respective positions at the front of the classroom and waiting patiently for the class to settle and take their seats. Jackson takes the opportunity to shoot Jaebum a quick text; a simple _hey_ with a winking emoticon.

Jaebum’s response arrives moments later.

 **Jaebum** [8:59 AM]  
_we’re not doing this rn_

 **Jackson** [8:59 AM]  
_doing what? im just saying hi  
also you look really fcking sexy in that shirt_

 **Jaebum** [9:00 AM]  
_jackson…_

 **Jackson** [9:00 AM]  
_i had a dream about you last night. wanna know what happened?_

 **Jaebum** [9:00 AM]  
_class is starting. put your phone away_

 **Jackson** [9:01 AM]  
_i was in ur office_  
_you had me bent over your desk_  
_and you whispered things in my ear while you fucked me_

 **Jackson** [9:10 AM]  
_it’s too bad it was just a dream tho…cuz I’ve always wondered what it’d be like you know?_  
_to be fucked against a desk_  
_you think you could show me ltr? ;)_

Jackson drums his fingers anxiously against the desk as he waits for Jaebum’s reply, eyes flitting back and forth between Jaebum and his phone, but almost fifteen minutes go by with no response. He starts to panic. Maybe that was a mistake. Maybe he’d been too straightforward. But then his phone lights up on his desk with a new message notification and he grins.

 **Jaebum** [9:27 AM]  
_come to my office after class_

 

 

+

 

 

 

Every nerve in Jackson’s body is tingling with excitement and energy as he makes his way down the corridor to Jaebum’s office. He still can’t believe how quickly things have progressed, how just Monday he was fantasizing about hooking up with the hottest guy on campus and now it’s just moments away from actually happening. It all feels a bit surreal.

As he comes to a stop in front of Jaebum’s office door, he takes a deep breath, checks his hair in the reflection of a nearby display case, and then tentatively knocks his fist against the door.

“Come in!”

The words strike Jackson with a sudden sensation of déjà vu, and after another quick glance at his reflection, he turns the knob and enters the room.

Jaebum is at his desk leaning back in his chair, eyes regarding Jackson with an impassive stare, and as Jackson shuts the door behind him, he crooks a finger and beckons him forward. “Come here,” he says.

Jackson’s heart pounds in his chest as he takes a step forward, every muscle in his body itching to leap across the room and let Jaebum have his way with him. But he keeps his cool, drops his backpack by the door and casually strides across the room before coming to a stop in front of Jaebum.

“Strip.”

Jaebum’s voice is assertive, his eyes imposing, and Jackson doesn’t hesitate as he pulls his shirt over his head, kicks his socks and shoes off, and drops his pants and boxers to the floor.

Jaebum grins lasciviously.

“N-now what?” Jackson asks, growing nervous under Jaebum’s smoldering gaze.

With calm composure Jaebum rises from his seat, eyes blown black with carnal desire as he steps towards Jackson and traces a finger along his jawline before tilting his chin up slightly. “Now,” he whispers against Jackson’s lips. “I fuck you.”

Hands on Jackson’s hips, he backs him up to sit at the edge of his desk, mouth going straight for the younger’s shoulder where he paints a canvas of bruises into the sensitive flesh. Meanwhile Jackson busies himself with the buckle of Jaebum’s belt, the button and zipper of his jeans before yanking them down along with his briefs just enough to free his half-hard member. He takes it into his hands, gives it a few small pumps, but is stopped when Jaebum sucks his earlobe into his mouth and says, “Turn around.”

So Jackson does, backing his ass up to grind lewdly against Jaebum’s dick. “Just do it,” he whines, desperate.

Jaebum shakes his head, “Patience,” then pulls open the top drawer of his desk, retrieving a condom and a bottle of lube and proceeding to coat his fingers liberally with the gel.

Jackson wonders forlornly how many times Jaebum has done this before, how many students he’s fucked in his office like this to need lube and condoms stashed away in his desk drawer, but then Jaebum eases a finger inside him and his mind goes blank. The burn is there but not for long, and soon Jaebum is adding a second, then third finger, stretching him open while pressing light kisses to his back and shoulders until Jackson whimpers shamelessly for more.

“Please,” he mewls, all but fucking himself against Jaebum’s fingers. “Just do it already.”

Jaebum grins as he pulls his fingers out, “So needy,” before rolling a condom on and slicking himself up. He places himself at Jackson’s entrance, and with a hand around the back of his neck, bends him over the desk and slowly slides in.

Jackson groans at the sensation, the feeling of being stretched so completely, the flashes of pleasure behind the pain that strengthen and multiply with every thrust of Jaebum’s hips. Nothing he’d ever dreamed could possibly compare to this.

“You like that?” Jaebum grunts in his ear when Jackson lets out a low moan, hands on his hips gripping tight enough to leave bruises.

Jackson nods frantically. “Yes. Oh fuck yes. Don’t stop.” He backs his ass up into Jaebum, arching his spine to feel every possible inch of him, and parts his lips in a silent moan when Jaebum hits his prostate with a particularly hard thrust.

Jaebum hisses, “God you’re so fucking hot,” fisting his hand around Jackson’s cock and pumping him in time with a relentless rhythm that has Jackson seeing stars. He grips Jackson’s chin in his hand, forcing his head around to capture his lips in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss and rasps, “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first day of class.”

That’s Jackson’s undoing. He comes with a muted cry, eyes screwed shut as he spills in rivulets onto Jaebum’s fingers, clenching around his dick and triggering the elder’s own release.

Jaebum kisses him sweetly as they come down from their high, a peck to his shoulders, back, forehead, and eyelids before pulling out to tie the condom off and throw it in the trash. When Jackson whines, Jaebum chuckles and spins him around, pulling him in for a long, winding kiss. “I have something for you,” he says as they pull apart, voice ragged and breathless. “Close your eyes.”

Jackson does, and moments later he feels something small and cold being pressed into his hand. “A key?” he says when he opens his eyes.

“To my place.” Jaebum smiles, wide enough to make his eyes disappear into half crescent moons. Jackson doesn’t think he’s seen anything more adorable. “As much as I’ve enjoyed these—visits,” he says with a smirk, giving Jackson’s ass a firm squeeze. “I think we should be a little more discrete from now on.”

Jackson bites his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot, clutching the key tightly in his hand. “When should I stop by?”

Jaebum grins. “How about tonight?”

 

 

+

 

 

 

Jaebum’s apartment, as Jackson later finds out, is the very definition of bachelor pad; decked in chrome and glass with low leather couches, sleek granite countertops, and a flat screen television large enough to have its own zip code. The walls are bare and pale, the floors a sleek black, but that’s about all Jackson sees before he’s being pressed against the door, Jaebum’s hands cupping his face, kissing him with a ferocity that leaves him breathless.

“Hello to you too.” Jackson grins when Jaebum finally pulls away only to be silenced by another searing kiss.

“Shut up and take your clothes off,” Jaebum pants into his mouth, already working on the buckle of Jackson’s belt.

Jackson chuckles. “Desperate much?” But soon regrets his words when Jaebum suddenly spins him around and pins him against the door, lips hot on his ear as he grinds roughly against Jackson’s ass. “If I remember correctly it was you who begged me to raw you against my desk earlier.”

When Jackson whimpers pathetically, Jaebum reaches around and shoves his hand down the front of his pants, gripping Jackson’s dick in his hand. “Hard already.” Jackson can hear the smirk in Jaebum’s voice. “Who’s the desperate one now?”

Jackson whines as he spins back around, grabbing at the hem of Jaebum’s shirt. “Shut up and take your clothes off.”

“As you wish.” Jaebum grins, and lifts his arms to let Jackson rid him of his shirt.

Jackson tosses it away as if it offends him, eyeing Jaebum hungrily as he drinks in his broad shoulders, rippling biceps, and washboard abs, before shoving the elder back towards the couch and peeling off his own shirt and shoes.

It’s a mess of clawing hands, sloppy kisses, and tangling tongues as they stumble blindly through the apartment, but somehow Jackson’s able to maneuver them towards the couch where he forces Jaebum down and sits astride him.

He pulls his shirt over his head, diving back in to devour Jaebum’s lips, leaving them red and swollen and glossy with a sheen of their saliva. Then he sits back and hangs his arms loosely around Jaebum’s shoulders, grinning devilishly as he grinds salaciously down onto the other’s cock.

Jaebum looks like pure, unadulterated sin as Jackson starts up a rhythm, head thrown back and lips parted slightly; lips that Jackson pulls between his teeth as he rolls his hips steadily up and down and up and down. Jaebum grabs his ass and brings him down harder, fingers digging harshly into the flesh to gain better friction. He ruts his hips up, groaning into Jackson’s ear, and then suddenly his hands are on Jackson’s thighs, forcing him up and sideways so that his back hits the couch with a thud.

Instead of smooth leather though, Jackson feels something soft and furry squirm beneath him and with a yelp he leaps away, but not before something sharp catches against his skin and claws at his arm.

“Ow! What the shit?!” He curses, clutching his arm.

Jaebum looks frantic. “Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No, fuck I—” Jackson peeks at his arm to see three angry red scratches. “I think something scratched me.”

A low hiss sounds from behind them. Jackson peers over his shoulder and finds a Siamese cat perched on the armrest of the couch, back arched and tail puffed up as it glowers angrily at him.

“Bad girl, Nora!” Jaebum scolds, getting up from the couch to lift the cat in his arms. “Scratching daddy’s guests.” He makes a tutting sound as he scratches behind its ears and under its chin, calming it down before shooting Jackson an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. I’ll put her in my room.” He hoists the cat over his shoulder, shuffling past Jackson, and with his back turned, Jackson sticks his tongue out at the cat, who in turn narrows its eyes and glares before disappearing behind Jaebum’s bedroom door.

Jaebum reappears moments later, an apologetic grimace on his lips. “I’m really sorry about that,” he says, returning to the couch. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jackson assures him. “It’s just a scratch.”

“Let me see.” Jaebum settles down beside him, lifting his arm and brushing his thumb over the wound in a way that makes Jackson’s hairs stand on end. “Does it hurt?”

Jackson starts to shake his head, but then seeing the guilt and concern in Jaebum’s eyes decides to milk it for all it’s worth. “A little,” he answers with a pout. “Kiss it better?”

Jaebum scoffs and shoots him a look, unimpressed, but leans down and presses his lips lightly to the edge of the wound just the same. “Better?” he asks.

Jackson shakes his head. “I think she got my lip too.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow, smirking as he scoots forward and cups Jackson’s cheek in his hand before sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “Where else does it hurt?”

Jackson closes a hand over Jaebum’s, slides it down his chest past his belt buckle, and presses it to his crotch. “Here.”

Jaebum coos, “Poor baby,” and slides off the couch onto his knees. He glances up at Jackson, lower lip caught between his teeth and asks, “Should I kiss it better?”

Jackson nearly chokes on his own saliva, the sight of Jaebum on his knees between his legs almost too much to bare, but manages a short nod before the elder is pulling off his pants, reaching into his boxer briefs to spring free his throbbing dick. Jaebum slides his hand to the base, wets his lips, then gives the tip a kittenish lick that has Jackson sighing and throwing his head back, hands gripping the back of the couch as Jaebum nuzzles his cheek against his cock and presses feather light kisses to the base. He licks along the underside, from base to tip, then with a shy glance up at Jackson slowly takes him into his mouth.

Jackson wouldn’t have guessed it from just looking at him, but Jaebum sucks dick like a champion; constant in his rhythm, expert in his technique, knowing just the right places to press his tongue to have Jackson gasping and incoherent.

At some point Jaebum drags him to the edge of the couch, pulling off to remove Jackson’s pants and boxers the rest of the way and reach behind him to produce a bottle of lube.

Jackson wants to ask why the hell he has lube stashed in his couch cushions, but doesn’t get a chance before Jaebum’s mouth is back on his dick, his finger circling teasingly around his rim. He eases one inside, a second and third when Jackson pleads for more, but even by the fourth Jackson finds that it isn’t enough.

He whines, “Jaebum?”

Jaebum pulls off and presses a kiss to his thigh, humming against his skin. “Mmhmm?”

“I want…” Jackson starts, but trails off, blushing slightly.

“Tell me,” Jaebum coaxes, twisting his fingers up.

Jackson gasps. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jaebum smirks, removing his fingers to shimmy out of his pants and underwear, earning a whimper from Jackson who lies back and watches with baited breath as Jaebum climbs atop him and settles between his spread legs, coating his dick with lube while pumping himself slowly. Too slowly for Jackson’s taste.

With a groan of frustration, he surges forward and pushes Jaebum back onto his heels, climbing into his lap despite the elder’s clear confusion. “You take too long,” is all he says before hooking an arm around Jaebum’s neck and sinking slowly down onto his cock.

Jaebum groans, “Fuck,” combining with Jackson’s higher pitched sigh to create a symphony of lewd music; of quiet panting and low grunts; muttered cursing and staccato gasps that all build to a crescendo with the steady rock of Jackson’s hips.

When Jackson’s thighs begin to quake with effort, Jaebum shoves him down and kisses him hard, curls his fingers around the younger’s dick and pumps him in time with his thrusts until Jackson arches off the couch and releases onto his fingers. Jaebum continues to pound into him, relentless as he chases his own release, and Jackson’s head is knocking against the armrest, his dick rubbing against his stomach in a way that makes him oversensitive, but seeing Jaebum’s face contort in pleasure when he finally achieves orgasm is all the medication Jackson needs to ease the pain.

Sweaty and spent, Jaebum collapses on top of him, nosing at his neck and dropping a kiss at his throat. “Better?” he mumbles into his skin.

Jackson smiles and nods, carding his fingers through Jaebum’s hair. “Much.”

 

 

+

 

 

 

As the semester progresses, Jackson and Jaebum fall into somewhat of a routine. Wednesdays Jackson hands in his assignments (usually just doodles and explicit messages meant for Jaebum), Fridays he goes to Jaebum’s to fool around, and Mondays he receives his assignments back, sometimes C’s, sometimes B’s, rarely ever A’s but hey he’s not shooting for dean’s list.

It’s a cozy arrangement, Jackson must admit; passing grades, minimal stress, and of course there’s the sex. But at night when Jackson’s lying in bed, he stares up at the ceiling and the glow in the dark stars littered across it and wishes it was Jaebum lying next to him.

 

 

+

 

 

 

“Were there others before me?” Jackson asks one night as they’re lying in bed, tangled in the sheets with their fingers intertwined.

Jaebum presses a kiss to his knuckles and asks, “Others?”

“Yeah you know, students,” Jackson says in what he hopes is a convincing enough nonchalant tone. “Were there other students you…like, you know—”

“Slept with?” Jaebum scoffs and laughs airily, as if he can’t believe the notion. “No. You’d be the first.”

“Seriously?” Jackson can’t disguise his incredulity as he flips over on his stomach to give Jaebum a dubious look.

Jaebum looks offended. “Yes seriously!” he maintains with a scoff. “You think I just sleep with whatever student that walks through my office door and offers to blow me?”

Jackson shrugs. “Worked for me.”

Jaebum frowns. “That was…different. You’re different.”

“Then what about those condoms and lube in your desk drawer?” Jackson asks, still not convinced. “You’re telling me you just happen to keep that stuff in your office?”

“Hey you’re the one that sucked me off literally within minutes of coming into my office,” Jaebum says, on the defensive. “Excuse me for wanting to be prepared for next time.” He crosses his arms over his chest, pouting and grumbling like a small child, and Jackson can’t help but soften at the sight.

He nestles closer to Jaebum’s side, resting his head on the elder’s chest and smiles as he absentmindedly draws patterns into his skin. “So I’m really your first?” he asks, giddy with the new revelation. “Your one and only?”

Jaebum wraps his arms around Jackson and kisses the crown of his head. “My one and only.”

 

 

+

 

 

 

Late one Thursday night, Jackson returns to his dorm after a long day of lectures, fencing practice, and a particularly difficult Accounting exam he’s almost certain he failed. His head is throbbing, arms and back sore from training, and all he really wants to do is curl up in his bed and sleep for the rest of the week.

He rifles through his bag, searching for his keys, but just as he goes to slide it in the lock, he hears a sound like a moan filter through from behind the door and freezes in his tracks. Curious, he leans in closer, listening intently for a repeat of the noise and sure enough he hears it again, and again, growing louder and more frequent the longer he remains rooted to the spot.

Jackson’s not an idiot (maybe when it comes to Accounting but not this); he knows Mark isn’t in there lifting weights or jumping up and down on his bed. He also knows that Mark has been on edge lately, wound up from the stress of exams and everyday life. But if Jackson had any doubts as to exactly what he’s doing they’re instantly squashed the minute he hears a voice uncannily similar to Jinyoung’s yell, “Mark hyung! Yes! There!”

With a look of shocked horror, Jackson backs away from the door, tearing down the hall towards the stairwell and swiftly exits the building.

 

 

+

 

 

 

Jackson is sweating bullets when he arrives at Jaebum’s apartment moments later, panting and heaving as he pounds frantically on the door. He’d sprinted across campus and out the main gates, not really knowing where he was heading until he ended up at Jaebum’s building.

Jaebum answers the door in nothing but a loose singlet and sweats, arm holes cut low at the sides to reveal taut lines of muscle. Jackson is too busy concentrating on scrubbing away the images of his best friend and roommate fucking to fully appreciate the view.

“Jackson?” Jaebum looks surprised to see him, eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled down in a frown. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Jackson nods, “I’m fine,” leaning against the doorframe to catch his breath. “Did I wake you?”

“No. I was just...” Jaebum trails off, frown deepening as he stares at Jackson. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Jackson laughs. “Nope. Just my best friends fucking.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jackson brushes him off with a wave of his hand. “Listen I know it’s really late and I don’t wanna put you on the spot but do you mind if I crash here tonight?” he pleads. “It’s just, my roommate’s an ass and I can’t go back to my dorm and I’ve had a really long day and I know I should’ve called ahead but I didn’t know where else to go and—”

“Jackson stop,” Jaebum cuts him off with a laugh, opening the door to accommodate Jackson. “Of course you can stay here.”

“Really?” Jackson asks. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Jaebum shakes his head and smiles. “Of course not.”

Slumping his shoulders in relief, Jackson sighs and steps into the apartment, burying his face in Jaebum’s chest. “Thanks hyung. You’re the best.”

Jaebum chuckles and kisses the crown of his head. “Go take a shower. I’ll make you some tea,” he mumbles into his hair, lightly brushing the sweaty strands away from his face.

Jackson smiles and tilts his head up to land a peck on Jaebum’s cheek, then toes his shoes off and heads towards the bathroom.

He takes his time in the shower, washes and rinses thoroughly, letting the water run over him and massage the soreness in his back and shoulders, and when he’s finished he dries himself off and dresses in one of Jaebum’s shirts and a pair of sweats. They’re a little big on him, but they’re comfortable, and smell like Jaebum.

When he steps out into the kitchen, Jaebum is at the counter cradling a mug in his hand, blowing on the surface and taking tentative sips. He pauses when he sees Jackson, the corners of his lips lifting into a lopsided smile. “Are those my clothes?”

“Oh yeah.” Jackson looks down and smiles sheepishly. “Is it okay?”

“Fine,” Jaebum hums into his mug. “Looks good on you.”

Jackson blushes and averts his eyes, sliding into one of the stools in front of the counter where a steaming mug is placed. “This for me?”

Jaebum nods.

“Thanks.” Jackson cups it in both hands, bringing it to his lips and takes a tiny sip, but blanches when it hits his tongue; the taste and consistency somehow off. “What is this?” he asks, face screwed up in distaste.

“Tea,” Jaebum answers simply. “Why, you don’t like it?”

“No it’s just,” Jackson takes another sip, attempting to identify the peculiar taste, “is it supposed to be this sweet?”

Jaebum looks pleased. “I put a lot of honey in it,” he says. “It’s good for you.”

Jackson doubts the verity of that statement, but decides not to question it, quietly and complacently sipping his tea. He doesn’t think there’s ever been a time when he and Jaebum did anything other than fool around with each other; his visits always short, purely physical. But sitting in the shared silence, stealing glances at each other from behind ceramic mugs, Jackson thinks this is the most intimate they’ve ever been.

As Jackson swallows down the last of his tea, setting his mug down in front of him to lean back and stretch his arms over his head, a yawn rips from his throat, loud and conspicuous.

Jaebum takes notice and smiles endearingly, setting his mug down on the counter and circling around it to pull Jackson off the stool. “Come on sleepyhead,” he says, dragging Jackson to the bedroom. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Pulling back the covers, he climbs in and scoots over, holding his arm out in a gesture for Jackson to slide in next to him. Jackson does and Jaebum pulls him close, molding him to his side where Jackson noses at his neck and runs a hand up and down his stomach.

“Hyung?” he says, voice quiet as he feels himself drift off to sleep, lulled by the steady drum of Jaebum’s heartbeat against his ear. “Thank you, for everything.”

Jaebum smiles and kisses his forehead and the last thing he hears before his world goes completely dark is Jaebum’s voice whispering, “Good night, Jackson.”

 

 

+

 

 

Jackson wakes up in the middle of the night to the soft drumming of rain and a hole in the space where Jaebum should have been. He doesn’t know how long he slept or when Jaebum left him, just that he feels cold without the elder’s arms around him.

“Hyung?” he croaks hoarsely, sitting up on his elbows with a frown. There’s no trace of Jaebum, only a dull orange glow from the light that streams in through the cracks in the door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jackson gets up to investigate.

 

Jaebum is on the couch in the living room when Jackson finds him, chewing on the end of a red pen while concentrating intensely on a paper in his hand. His hair is sticking up at odd angles, glasses threatening to fall from the bridge of his nose, and in his lap is a peacefully sleeping Nora, curled up tightly in a brown and white ball of fur.

Jackson wonders how long he’s been out here. “Hyung?” he yawns and blinks tiredly, dragging his feet towards the couch. “What are you doing out here?”

Jaebum looks up from his papers and stills when he sees Jackson, lips turning up in a lazy smile. “I’m just grading exams,” he says. “Go back to bed.”

“M’not tired,” Jackson grumbles incoherently, plopping ungracefully down next to him and rousing Nora who angrily meows and hisses at him before slinking away to Jaebum’s bedroom. Jackson scoffs and rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, curiously scanning the contents of his paper. “Are those our midterms?”

Jaebum hums his assent, scrawling comments in the margins.

“What’d I get?”

“C+.”

“C+?” Jackson squawks in disbelief. “What’s a guy gotta do for an A?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Jaebum sarcastically retorts, “study maybe?”

Jackson smirks and snuggles closer, kissing Jaebum sweetly on the lips. “That’s what I have you for.” He fists a hand in the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to lick into his mouth and slides a hand underneath his shirt, smoothing it over the ridges of Jaebum’s flat stomach.

Jaebum groans in protest. “Not now Jackson. I’ve gotta finish grading these.”

“Take a break,” Jackson mumbles against his lips, peppering kisses across his jaw before flicking his tongue out to lick along the shell of his ear. “You look like you could use one.”

Jaebum shudders and bites his lip, but remains adamant. “I can’t.”

“Please,” Jackson whines high in his throat, reaching into Jaebum’s sweats to rub a hand over his crotch. “I need you.”

Something in Jaebum’s demeanor changes then, his eyes suddenly black and opaque, burning with an intensity that has Jackson’s cock twitching in his pants. In a voice like a growl, he says, “Bedroom. Now,” and suddenly Jackson’s being lifted in the air, forced to lock his legs around Jaebum’s waist as the elder slots their mouths together and carries him to his room.

He lays Jackson carefully onto the mattress, one hand cupping his face, kissing him sweetly while the other slides his shirt up to his armpits and rubs a thumb over his nipple. When Jackson gasps, he slips his tongue inside, tangling with Jackson’s in a sinusoidal dance before pulling away to tug Jackson’s shirt over his head and toss it to the corner of the room. He takes his time removing Jackson’s pants, dropping feather light kisses as he travels down the flat expanse of Jackson’s stomach, and by the time he reaches the waistband of his boxers, Jackson’s cock is straining against his underwear, begging to be released.

Thankfully Jaebum doesn’t waste time removing those, stepping back to remove his own clothes and smirking when he sees Jackson’s dick standing proudly at attention. “Look at you,” he coos. “So hard already.”

Jackson whines, throwing an arm over his face.

Jaebum chuckles and pulls it back, pressing two fingers to his lips. “Open up,” he says.

Jackson does as he’s told, curling his tongue around the digits and sucking them into his mouth, coating them in saliva until Jaebum pulls them back with a pop. “Good boy.” He presses them to Jackson’s entrance and on the younger’s shaky exhale slips one inside.

Jackson whimpers and bites his lip, curling his fingers around Jaebum’s bicep, gripping it like it’s a tether; anchoring him to the ground lest he get lost in this high and never come down. Jaebum is quick to add a second, seeing Jackson moan and press back, dick leaking precome as he brushes dizzyingly over Jackson’s prostate.

“Please,” Jackson whines, fingers twisting in the sheets. “Please hyung please.”

“What is it baby?” Jaebum’s lips brush lightly against his ear, hot breath ghosting over his skin. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want you,” Jackson says. “Want your cock. Please hyung. Please fuck me.”

Jaebum presses a kiss to his neck, humming against the skin. “Always so eager.” He reaches into his nightstand to produce a bottle of lube, pulling his fingers out to coat his dick with the gel, then pins Jackson’s arms above his head and teasingly runs his cock up and down the crack of Jackson’s ass.

“Please.” Jackson is on the verge of tears now, the word rolling off his tongue like a prayer as he grinds against Jaebum’s cock.

Jaebum holds him down with a hand to his stomach, stilling his movements while keeping his arms restrained, then presses the tip of his dick to Jackson’s quivering entrance. “Want it?”

Jackson nods enthusiastically. “Yes. Yes please. Please hyung fuck me.”

Jaebum smirks, sliding his hand back up to join the other, grip tight on Jackson’s wrists as he slowly slides in, and nothing has ever felt more rewarding.

His thrusts are shallow to start, fingers intertwining with Jackson’s as he leans down to kiss him softly; first his lips, then his jaw, then a spot behind his ear that he sucks into a bruise.

Jackson wants to touch him so badly, to feel the smoothness of his skin and the ridges of his abs, the swell of his bicep and the curve of his ass, but Jaebum’s hands keep him trapped, arms caged at either side of his head, panting against his ear as he picks up pace.

Jackson locks his legs around Jaebum’s waist and pulls him closer, shouting Jaebum’s name each time his cock hits Jackson’s prostrate. “Please hyung. Please touch me,” he pleads, cock so hard it practically aches.

Jaebum wriggles a hand free and wraps it around Jackson’s dick, still keeping the younger’s arms pinned above his head while languidly stroking.

Jackson throws his head back and sighs, rocking into Jaebum’s fist, clenching around his dick when Jaebum starts to rub circles into the head, and with a shout he comes all over himself. Jaebum leans down and licks it off his chest, still thrusting, still pumping, and Jackson is still hard.

“Please hyung—ah please. It hurts.”

“Shh,” Jaebum shushes him with a kiss to his lips. “You’re doing so well. You’re so good Jackson-ah.”

The praise washes over him in a wave, warm and soothing, and Jackson sobs, cum spilling onto Jaebum’s fingers. Jaebum follows soon after, shuddering as his orgasm wracks through him, hips slowing and coming to stop before pulling out and kissing Jackson tenderly. He brushes the hair away from his face, running tissues over his stomach, and once they’re both clean he pulls Jackson to his side, kisses his forehead and tucks his head under his chin.

“Hyung?” Jackson asks, eyelids fluttering closed. “Do you have to finish grading those papers?”

Jaebum smiles and shakes his head, running his fingers lightly across Jackson’s back. “No,” he says. “It can wait.”

 

 

+

 

 

 

The next morning Jackson wakes to the sight of a peacefully sleeping Jaebum, cast in an ethereal glow from the light streaming in through the windows. He looks angelic, serene, and Jackson has to wonder if he’s even real, if all this isn’t just a figment of his imagination. To make sure, he reaches out and brings a hand to his cheek, fingertips ghosting over skin.

Jaebum starts to stir, eyelids fluttering open, and with a smile he reaches up and closes his hand over Jackson’s, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Good morning,” he mutters, voice husky and thick with sleep. Jackson doesn’t think he’s heard anything so sexy.

“Morning,” Jackson mutters back, smiling as he scoots closer and pecks him on the lips. He snuggles into Jaebum’s chest, legs tangling. “What time is it?”

Jaebum looks over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand and says, “Nine.”

“Nine?!” Jackson jolts upright, scrambling out of the covers only to be stopped by Jaebum’s arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him back against his chest.

“Jaebum,” Jackson whines, squirming in his grasp. “I’m gonna be late for class. You’re gonna be late for class.”

“Skip it,” Jaebum says, nuzzling his nose against Jackson’s neck, trailing light kisses over his shoulder that have Jackson melting into his embrace, weakening his resolve. “Stay with me.”

“What about you?” Jackson bites his lip, turning over to face Jaebum. “Won’t Dr. Jung be upset?”

Jaebum laughs. “I’ll call in sick,” lacing their fingers together and holding Jackson’s hand close to his chest as he gives it a small squeeze. “Come on pleaseeee,” he pouts, eyes round and pleading. “Skip your classes. Spend the day with me.”

And the bed is so warm, Jaebum’s expression too adorable, that Jackson can’t help but sigh in defeat. “Fine.”

Jaebum’s face lights up in a smile that turns his eyes into crescent shaped moons and Jackson has never been more in love.

 

 

+

 

 

 

“I don’t think I can come over tonight,” Jackson says after class one day. “I’ve got an exam Monday I really need to study for.” The room is empty save for the two of them and Jaebum is sitting at the edge of the table in front of the chalkboard, swinging his legs lazily back and forth.

“But it’s Friday,” Jaebum whines, looking like a child as he juts his lower lip out. “And since when do you ever study?”

Jackson scowls, none too pleased with the insult to his work ethic. “Since this exam counts for 40% of my grade!” he haughtily fires back.

Jaebum pulls him in by his waist, bringing him to the edge of the table between his spread legs. “Can’t you just study at my place?” he asks, lacing their fingers together, staring up at Jackson with those puppy dog eyes that he knows make the younger weak.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “The last time I tried that I ended up bent over your kitchen counter.”

Jaebum smirks. “So?”

“So I need to do well on this test!” Jackson admonishes. “I can’t afford any distractions.”

Jaebum sighs, shoulders slumping. “Fine.”

Jackson leans forward and lands a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

Jaebum grumbles, “Yeah you better,” pulling Jackson in for a longer kiss before sending him off with a pat to his ass.

 

 

+

 

 

 

Jackson is sitting in the library at one of the tables by the window when a shadow suddenly casts over his textbook, blocking his light. There’s hardly anyone in the building, usual for a Friday night, so Jackson finds it strange anyone would approach his table. “Hey!” he starts, glaring up at the culprit, only to soften at the sight of familiar black hair and a blindingly white smile. “Jaebum?” His eyebrows dip in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

Jaebum grins and takes a seat in the chair across from him, holding two cups from Jackson’s favorite bubble tea shop in his hand. “I was about to head home so I figured I’d stop by,” he says. “Bring you this.” He slides one of the drinks across the table. Taro coconut, Jackson’s favorite.

Jackson blushes at the gesture, fingers curling around the cup to bring it closer. “You really didn’t have to,” he says.

“I wanted to,” Jaebum says, smile so bright it rivals the sun. “Besides what are boyfriends for?”

Jackson nearly chokes on his drink. “B-boyfriends?”

This time it’s Jaebum who blushes, glancing down at his cup while fiddling anxiously with the straw. “I know we never really talked about it but…I was thinking since we spend so much time together we could—I mean if you wanted to I’d—”

Leaning forward, Jackson cups Jaebum’s face in his hand and silences him with a kiss, soft and slow. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend,” he mutters against his lips, and the smile Jaebum returns is so warm, so genuine, it curls around Jackson’s heart.

“But wait.” Jackson pulls back with a frown. “Does this mean I have to study for our final now?”

Fisting a hand in Jackson’s shirt, Jaebum chuckles and pulls him back in. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Jackson slams his textbook shut and slides it off to the side. Maybe Accounting could wait.


End file.
